When the stars go blue
by Criticalskyz
Summary: Sam has a vision of Bree's death again, now there are babies invovled , how will the winchester cope with everything.Part two of the thing is Sam, i do know
1. Chapter 1

When the stars go blue- loved this song from Tim McGraw. The Story has nothing to with the song.. I want to thank the ten people who had me on alerts and the one that reviewed, this is part two to The thing is Sammy, I do know.

Thanks goes to Brooke . She has helped me a lot….

Disclaimer- I own nothing , no even my sanitity.

The water swirled around like a pounding wave, every part of the heat from the water kneading out those achy muscles holding her together. She sighed out loud as she tried to hit the remote to up the pulsing on the spa bath mat, it was the best thing she bought. The noise from the machine was putting her to sleep; she needed something to keep her awake.

And then that something came pounding on the bathroom door.

"Bree McIntyre, if you don't get your fat hide out of that tub... I'm gonna..." The threat stopped. Bree put down the remote and looked at the clock on the wall. _Holy crap it was 5PM._ She had been in there nearly 2 hours. She looked at her pruned fingers and decided to listen to the threatening voice for once, she did know best when it came to her and her brood.

Bree leaned over to knock on the door so the woman could come help her out of the tub. It was harder for Bree to move around now that she was carrying extra weight on her body.

The door opened slowly revealing a dark skinned woman with one nasty scowl, making Bree laugh.

"Child I will take a switch to you if you scare me again, one hour is fine but soaking for two, come on now."

"I'm sorry, I really am Missouri, so are you going to help me out of this tub or what, I'm sure you have fixed supper and I'm starving."

"You should be, you have hardly eaten all day. I'll help you come on."

"Thanks." Bree replied as Missouri took her elbow to help her out of the tub. Bree got out of the tub successfully and grabbed her robe to place it around her. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, once a flat muscled stomach had turned fuller, rounder.

"Holy crap, I'm freaking hot." Bree sat down on the toilet for a second. "I'll be down in a minute Missouri."

Missouri nodded and gave her a worried look as she went down the stairs, she has made Bree promise that she would call Dean and tell him about her condition. She hadn't yet, claiming that she couldn't deal with his crap still. They still talked once a week and the more they talked the harder it was for her to keep this a secret. She once pondered about telling Sam, or at least John, knowing that John wouldn't tell Dean.

Missouri told her that it wasn't right to tell Sam or John and not tell Dean, he was the one responsible for her condition not them. The thing was Dean would step up to the plate, and that was what scared the crap out of her.

Once Missouri left to go down to set the table, Bree stood up and waddled to her room. She heard the buzz of her cell phone and smiled at little bit.

"Hello?"

"Bree, it's Sam how are you?"

"I'm good Sam, how are you guys? Is something wrong? Is that why you called, did something happen to Dean?" Concern filled her voice as she asked him.

"No, Dean is fine, actually he doesn't know that I'm calling you. Um Bree, I've had a few dreams and one I think was a vision, I need to come out and see you as soon as I can. When is good for you?"

"Sam, I'm fine, everything is good. I'm with Missouri. What's going on?"

"Listen, I'm about an hour away I told Dad and Dean I had to check something out with Sarah, but I need to see for myself that you're okay. I'll be there soon." With that the line went dead, leaving a usually calm Bree in a panicked state.

She got dressed and rushed as fast as she could down the stairs, she found Missouri standing over the kitchen table placing a third plate down, Missouri looked up at her and smiled.

"It was only a matter of time before he would be coming sweetie, why don't you go lay down and rest some what before Sam gets here, I'm going out for a little while so you to can talk to Sam."

Bree only nodded as she walked into the living room and lay down on the couch, not to worried about how in the world she was going to get back off the couch. She closed her eyes and sighed out loud.

"I heard that."

Bree chuckled under her breath; she rested her hand on her stomach, as she rolled onto her side. Her mind began to wander back to when she found out that she was pregnant.

_**Five months before**_

_Bree had quit the whole stage acting; she still went to auditions for smaller roles such as commercials and voiceovers for radio. She had agreed to go out partying with her newfound friend Renee. They had gone to a new club and drank like you would never believe. This was two months after Dean had left. For the most Bree had kept to herself, there'd be more police and more interviews she didn't want to deal with after Jamie's death. Then his family blamed her for his death saying she somehow was connect, maybe had a jealous lover._

_Bree had put up with enough and decided she needed to get on with her life, so clubbing started to be a part of the normal, she really didn't drink enough to be hung over in the mornings, maybe a little dizzy. Then Dean called to tell about a girl named Cassie. He told her everything, how her father was killed how they spent one night of heated angry passion and how she dumped him again. They had a huge fight she told him that it was fine, she understood and to not worry about it she still loved him no matter how pissed off she had been at the time._

_Dean hadn't expect that she was going to forgive him, he had to push her buttons. He told her that she never even crossed his mind, with that she had hung up the phone called Renee. She had turned off the cell phone and put it in her top drawer. She knew what Dean was trying to pull, to push her, trying to piss her off._

_Bree wasn't sure how much she drank, but it was a lot. She didn't even remember how she got home, but once she had gotten home, there was one down right pissed off Dean Winchester sitting on her stoop._

_She made him go into the house where they spent most of the night fighting, he had slammed her against the wall, she in returned punched him more than once. At one point they ended up on the floor having some rough sex, then took it to the bedroom, where the verbal shit got heavy and she told him that she wasn't one of his random whores. In return he told her to quite acting like one._

_After the hateful words were said she watched Dean walk out of the bedroom, even though she was drunk she knew that she had to fix this before he left. She grabbed his arm begging him not to leave; he shook her off leaving her in her room and walked down the stairs. Bree remembered going into her bathroom and loosing all the contents in her stomach. She rinsed out her mouth and brushed her teeth before going back into her bed. She knew he hadn't left, the Impala was still in the drive. _

_It was when she heard the front door open and close she started to sob, her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. She wasn't sure how long she lay on the floor, the tears making a small pool on the ground. After a few minutes she got up and lay down on her bed, a few minutes after that, Dean came back into her room; she could see the tears that refused to fall. She lay on her side, still sobbing lightly. They had never fought like that before. It scared her a little; even when they drank together they never fought._

_Dean had curled around her, placing his arms around her telling her he was so sorry and that he loved her so much, that he didn't want to loose her over a stupid thing like Cassie. That was how they fell asleep._

_In the morning it was hang over galore, her stomach and head were throbbing in time with each other. Dean had stayed for the whole day as she drifted in and out of the real world, making sure she drank plenty of fluids and ate something. Well the eating didn't go so well and she chalked it up to the binge drinking that she and Renee did the night before._

_Dean left about five that night he told her he would call her later to make sure she was really okay. He kissed her cheek gave her a wink and then he was gone. _

_About a week later she was still visiting the toilet every now and then, realizing what might have been going on. She went to the doctor and he smiled when he told her she was pregnant with not one but two babies. That info rolled around her head for weeks before Missouri called her and told her she wanted her to live with her for a while._

_It was hard in the beginning but it got better as the months moved along. Bree could once again eat chicken wings. She and Missouri kept each other company, while Bree had a few side jobs. It wasn't like she really needed the money and Missouri once asked her when she thought that she had gotten pregnant. _

_"Well right before Dean left for Pittsburgh."_

_Missouri only rolled her eyes and smiled she had known for a while but wanted Bree to come out and say it. _

Bree heard the front door open and close, she heard Missouri greet whoever it was then she heard her say;

"She's laying down in the living room. I'm going out for a little while. I have some thing's I need to go shopping for, with taking care of her I don't much time to myself. Bree, Sam will help you."

The front door again open then shut.

"Bree?"

Sam walked into the living room and saw Bree lying on the couch, she propped herself and waved at him, he cocked his eyebrow and gave back a nervous smile.

"Could you help me up, Missouri made us dinner and I'm starving, but I just can't get the maneuver down to get off the couch yet."

Sam nodded as he walked over and all of his brain cells seemed to leave his head when he opened his mouth and said.

"How long have you been like this, unable to get off the couch?"

Bree chuckled, because that was a statement that Dean would have made but quickly forgave Sam.

"Well the couch thing just started and I've been pregnant for about five months."

"That explains a lot in my visions," Sam looked down at his feet and sighed. "My brother doesn't know, does he?"

"What visions?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow, "And no I haven't told him yet, I am one hundred percent sure that they are his."

Sam's grip on her loosened when she said 'they'. He really wasn't sure what to be thinking but the vision just kept bothering him. He followed her into the kitchen and saw that Missouri made chili for them. Bree told him to sit down and that really she was all right before he would sit down and eat.

"So what have you guys been doing?"

"Dad, thinks that after we took out the demon, something has taken its place and isn't as strong but nastier. He has a garage that he and Dean take care of. Dad still-hunts on occasion. Jo gave up trying to get with my brother and Dean is happy as a clam working on the classic cars. I'm trying to get into a community college in Pittsburgh and hoping to go back to Stanford eventually. What about you?"

"Missouri has kept me very busy, I have a few commercials I do, ads for radio, a Purina one commercial. Puttering around the house. Sometimes I wish my dad was still alive and my mom just because... Well they'd love to have grandkids."

Bree told him the other things she had been doing, then asked again about Sam's vision, he wouldn't look at her and took a deep breath, he didn't want her to freak the hell out of her like it did to him when he had the vision, Dean and John had to calm him down.

"Bree." He started, she glared at him.

"You can tell me Sam, it won't scare me I promise what ever it is I can handle it."

Sam sucked in a deep breath. "Okay, I'm not sure when this takes place, but you're having a baby..." He paused, "You died."

Bree sighed as she cleared the dishes away. "I've faced death more than once, maybe it is just my time. If it comes down to me or the kids, I want Dean to choose the kids no matter what Sammy."

Just then Sam's cell rang, "It's Dean, maybe now would be a good time to tell him." Sam suggested as he held out the phone.

Bree frowned at the cell before taking it in hand and flipping it open. "Hey Dean."

Thanks for checking this out now see that cute button HIT IT!!!!!!!!! LOL


	2. Chapter 2

When the stars go blue-2 So now Dean knows thanks to Sam but hey things happen.

Thank you for the viewings and Thanks to Brookey Babe for betaing this for me…….

_Sam sucked in a deep breath. "Okay, I'm not sure when this takes place, but you're having a baby..." He paused, "You died." _

_Bree sighed as she cleared the dishes away. "I've faced death more than once, maybe it is just my time. If it comes down to me or the kids, I want Dean to choose the kids no matter what Sammy."_

_Just then Sam's cell rang, "It's Dean, maybe now would be a good time to tell him." Sam suggested as he held out the phone._

_Bree frowned at the cell before taking it in hand and flipping it open. "Hey Dean."_

Sam gave her an encouraging smile as she greeted his brother, who had to be wondering why Bree was answering Sam's phone.

"Hey Bree, how are you sweetheart."

She could tell he was surprised to hear her voice and he was trying to keep his voice calm.

"I'm doing good baby, how are you?"

Sam rolled his eyes as he listened to the conversation going on telling Dean about her condition. Sam went into the other room to give Bree a little privacy incase she did tell his brother.

Bree watched Sam leave the room and sat down on the couch once more, she felt her self tear up hormones not a great time to kick in she thought as the tears splashed down her face.

"Dean…" She started to sob.

"Bree? Bree what's the matter?"

Bree couldn't stop crying long enough to get out any words, she walked into the kitchen and shoved the phone at his brother. Sam looked at the weeping girl in front of him and it just made him made that Dean would make her cry like thank and he was going to let Dean have it.

"Dude, what the fuck is the matter with you Dean, why is Bree crying like that?" Sam demanded to know.

"Sam..." Dean tried.

"Dean, you should know better than to upset Bree, especially now! What is the matter with you?"

"Sam." Dean tried again

"Dean, I mean come on, you like kids and all. Why would you make her cry? They're your kids. I was shocked to see her pregnant…"

"Sam!" Bree exclaimed as she walked back into the room grabbing the phone away from him hoping that Dean didn't really hear his brother.

"What?" The thought finally came to him that she didn't get to tell him yet.

Sam looked at the phone then to Bree, who looked like she was under control of her emotions for the moment. Sam gave her an apologetic smile and motioned that he was going back into the living room.

Bree stared at the phone before putting it back up to her ear. All she heard was some one breathing on the other line. She held her breath wondering if she couldn't just hang up the phone and forget that Sam even said anything but she had the feeling that Dean heard.

"Bree..." The soft voice came out.

"Dean, before you say anything, I meant to tell you, but I've been so nervous and scared to tell you, remember what happened before, you wanted to give up your life hunting things because you loved me that much. Besides I'm with Missouri and she is taking care of me." She stopped to take a breath.

"Bree, baby, I do love you, but something like this you might want to actually tell me about. I'd find out when they were graduating high school and be like, what? My kids?"

Bree choked out a small laugh, "I'm sorry, I freaked out Sam, he had to help me off the couch. And I really do miss you, so much and these damn hormones are driving me crazy."

She could hear Dean chuckling at her small rant. "Listen have Sam come back tomorrow and I'll come out to see you and we can talk about this some more okay?"

"Okay." Bree agreed, she went into the living room and handed the phone back to his brother, who was pretty sure he was going to get the brunt of the yelling now, but he was glad that it was now out in the open. Dean could come here for a few days and Dad could visit Missouri while Sam could enjoy the small family gathering at the moment.

"Hey Dean, things are good?'

"I'm hoping they are going to be, listen how far along do you think she is?"

"She told me about 5 months, and she's having twins. Dean, I had a vision and I think the closer we stick to Bree the better."

"Sam, you had a vision about Bree and her babies and didn't say anything to me? Are you sure they're my kids in there?"

Sam snorted as he took another look at Bree. "Dean only you could get a girl that pregnant."

"I'm going to be coming up there soon, you should maybe stick around and help Bree out, when I get there things aren't going to be fun and games you know. I mean five months and she never told me, come on."

"Dean..." Sam warned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be nice, but I got to go, I'll call you later."

Sam sighed as he hung up the phone


	3. Chapter 3

When the stars go blue - 3

_Disclaimer - I have no ties to SPN, Prison Break, Cartoon Network or the Welch's grape juice girl. I just used them as references._

---

Sam sighed as he hung up the phone, he looked over at Bree, who decided to come back into the kitchen. She looked up at him, giving him a small smile.

"Sam, I'm sorry I flipped out on you. I haven't been to hormonal on Missouri, but maybe you being a guy set me off. And I've been wrestling with when I should tell your brother and all kinds of things have been bothering me. Argh!" She screamed.

Sam walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her as much as he could, he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

"It is going to be okay Bree, I'll make sure that it will be okay." He whispered into her ear. The front door open startling both of them. Missouri smiled when she came into the room.

"Missouri, this isn't what it…" Sam stuttered.

"Relax, Sam I know. And Bree you look like a mess, what happened honey? Was it Dean?"

"No Dean was great in fact. Sam is suppose to stay in town until he gets here, I guess I'm just nervous about this whole 'he found out on accident' thing, and then I tried to make it better."

Missouri started to laugh as she walked past them into the living room "I can't imagine that it was too easy to explain after Sam here spilled his guts huh?"

"No, but Missouri I don't want him to feel like he has to be around because of them."

Missouri watched Bree rub her stomach and gave her arm a pat. "I'm sure Dean will be around because he will love these babies, and look at all of the memories that you have regained even after that nasty girl touched you. Look, child I'm sure Dean will tell John about this and you will have a whole family looking after you and the babies."

Sam walked into the living room and sat next to Bree and looked at Missouri "So young Sam Winchester how does it feel to know you are going to be an uncle?"

Sam's smile answered Missouri's question.

Bree yawned as she struggled to get back off the couch that she had flopped down on, Missouri tried so hard to keep the smirk off her face, but Bree had seen it.

"Well are you going to help me or not?" She huffed out.

Sam rushed over and helped Bree to a standing position, she smiled then frowned as she found she had a hard time trying to get her balance, her weight dropped onto Sam. She heard Sam groan as he kept her up right.

"Sorry Sam."

"No problem."

"Bree, where are you going, it is only 8 o'clock?"

"I know but I have to get to that audition tomorrow, its for grape juice, you know the one with the Welch's little girl? I'm the check out counter girl and then I have to spend have the day on the phone with Cartoon Network, they have possibly a new cartoon who needs that smooth silky voice of mine for a purple cow. So I am going up to my room, Sam if you want you can have the other bed in there."

"Night then dear and try to be quiet in the morning okay?"

"Sure Missouri, Sam you coming?"

"I'll be there in a bit, I wanted to talk to Missouri."

Bree shrugged and waved to Missouri before slowly walking up the stairs, her back and side had begun to throb, she had kept up the fake smile for Sam but she knew Missouri knew judging by the grimace she had on her face. Finally she had made it to her bedroom and smiled, she loved this room, there was a twin bed in the corner of the room, which she made up just incase anyone needed to sleep there. She turned on her flat screen TV and climbed up on her soft bed. Her back was cushioned by two larger pillows. She leaned her head back and let out a sigh. She couldn't wait to get this over with. Four more months of this, some nights the kids started kicking something fierce, then some nights there was nothing. She flipped on Prison Break and drifted off to sleep.

---

Sam fidgeted on the couch, he tried to avoid looking at the older woman. He knew she was going to ask him what prompted his visit, but he thought she had already known.

"Sam, honey, I can only read you if you let me and right now your mind is a steel trap, so you have to tell me what is going on. I can see something is tearing you apart from the inside. You will feel better if you tell me, maybe I can help."

Sam gave a half heart smile "I'm not sure this time, I had a vision with Bree having her babies and it was like in slow motion, then it fast forward to her dying on the bed. I don't get it, I know it happens while she is in the delivery room. But how she dies... It isn't showing me. When I told her she asked me to make Dean pick the kids over her, that if it was her time to die she couldn't keep avoiding it." Sam placed his head in his hands and rubbed his face.

Missouri rubbed his back in a comforting manner. "Honey, a lot of women die from child birth, but it doesn't mean she will. Sometimes you just have to wait and see. I can understand why she wants Dean to just let her go if it happens. Baby, when she was in her first trimester she fell down the stairs and nicked her ankle on a nail sticking out. By the time I came home she had almost bled out, we got her to the hospital in time but she was touch and go for a while. Maybe it is her time."

Sam shook his head in protest "No, my brother's girlfriend is not going to die, leaving her kids with no mother, this isn't happening to my brother, he can't turn into our dad. This isn't suppose to happen."

She patted his back "I know baby, but death isn't something you can cheat all the time. Why don't you go and get some sleep, I'm sure I'll have a full house by the morning but I'll try to keep them quiet."

Sam nodded as he got up and quietly walked up the stairs to the massive bedroom where Bree was. He cracked the door open and saw her snuggled down in the bed, she was laying on her left side with her arm under her head. Her side was rising and falling steadily. Sam smiled at her as he walked closer to the bed and pulled the blanket from the other side of the bed over her. Her other hand went around the edge of the cover and she snuggled farther into the blanket. He kissed her head and went to the other bed. Instantly he fell asleep to the sound of her breathing.

---

Fingers tapped the steering wheel impatiently as the light turned green. After talking to his brother Dean told John he had to leave and go to Kansas, John told him that he would met him there the next day. Dean listened to his car hum loudly as he pressed his foot down on the pedal, praying that the car would take the abuse he was dishing out. When talking to Sam he could hear the nervousness in his voice, he knew something was wrong and now he was only minutes away from Missouri's house. He figured that was where Sam headed so an hour after his brother left, he did the same.

He pulled into Missouri's driveway and cut the headlights, not wanting to distrub anyone who might be sleeping. He saw the front door open and Missouri stepped out of the house. He shut off the engine and listen to it idle off. He slipped out of the car and quietly closed the door. He walked up the stairs and Missouri hugged him, setting off alarms in his head.

"Everyone is fine, they're sleeping in my old room, so if you want, you can use my room to take a shower and Bree is in the old room if you just want to go up there and see her, but you be quiet if you go up there, your brother is finally asleep. We can talk in the morning."

"Thank you Missouri, I'll go see her."

Missouri watched disappear into the house, she sat down on the porch swing and sighed, she hoped that things would finally work out for the Winchester family.

---

Dean took his boots off, once he was inside the house. He made his way up the stairs and down the hallway a little bit. The bedroom door was open just enough to see Sam sleeping in the smaller bed in the corner of the room. Dean smiled to himself as he open the door wider, he saw Bree folded up into the blanket, sound asleep. She almost looked like an angel laying there, but they both knew better, seeing as she was now pregnant with his kids. Dean tiptoed past his brother, who sighed out loud as he walked by.

"Hey Sammy." He whispered as he reached out his fingers to touch his brother's hair. He smiled as Sammy moved away from him to curl around the pillow. He silently moved to the side of the bed where Bree was. As carefully as he could he eased into the bed with out waking her up. Dean leaned up against her and threw one arm over her side, to touch the slight bulge of her belly. A warm and fuzzy feeling came over him as he nuzzled his cheek against the back of her neck. He closed his eyes and finally realized how sleepy he really was. It only took a few minutes before he was softly snoring in Bree's ear.

---

_Sam blinked a few times trying to get rid of the haze that was clouding his vision. He knew something was going on, the air was thick with the smell of blood. He walked carefully farther into the misty room. It looked like a birthing room in a hospital, moving closer still he saw a woman laying or sitting ,leaning her head back trying to breath. A nurse was holding one baby, while a doctor was instructing the woman to push. Tears rolled down the woman's cheek and the mist began to rise, it turned out to be Bree. Sam looked away for a minute then looked back and she was now laying down with a nurse holding her hand. _

_"My babies." She said with a small smile as two nurses held up the babies for her to see, then with out warning Bree slumped own, her eyes glazed over into a blank stare, and the doctor had sad look on her face as she walked out into the waiting room. Sam walked out into the room with her._

_"Mr. Winchester, the babies are fine, both of them. But Bree didn't make it, she lost to much blood to survive. I am so sorry, your children where taken to the nursery if you want to see them first. I need to clean up the room before you see Bree."_

_Sam watched as Dean dropped to his knees and sobbed into Bobby's arms._

"No, no, no!" Sam screamed into the darkness. Dean sat up and looked over at his brother, who was half out of the bed with only a sheet holding him. Bree fussed next to him but never woke up, she always could sleep through anything. Dean got up and walked over to his brother.

"Sammy, Sammy, wake up!" Dean begged his brother. Sam opened his eyes and grabbed onto him.

"Dean!" Dean's eyes raked over Sam's clothed body, sweat dripping down his temple. He brushed it away with his thumb.

"What is it Sammy?"

Sam cast his eyes downward, not wanting Dean to be worried about what he'd seen in his dream.

Thanks to Brooke once more………


	4. Chapter 4

When the stars go blue-, I want to thank Brooke for this

Disclaimer- Do not own

It was Dean's job to worry whenever Sam woke up screaming. He griped his brother's arm and squeezed it, trying to get through to Sam. He seemed like he was still in a daze. Dean hated to see Sam look this way, eyes all round and scared, his skin pale and pasty, his skin trembling for a little bit more until the vision or nightmare had past.

"Sam? Can you hear me man, where are you inside that massive head of yours?" he tried to joke.

Sam looked up at Dean his eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears; he tried to blink them away. Dean lifted up his hand and wiped them out with his thumb.

"Sam, you can tell me what ever is bothering you, you can trust me Sam, you know that."

Sam nodded then looked over at Bree, who was still sleeping peacefully; she let out a sigh and started to roll over to her other side. Sam smiled , if he remembered correctly she loved to sleep on her stomach, he was guessing that the fact she couldn't do that now just pissed her off. He had to tell his brother , he had to before Bree had the chance.

Dean stood back up and watched as Sam placed his feet on the ground , he motioned for Dean to follow him down the stairs so they didn't wake up Bree.

Dean never liked when Sam acted like this , it made him very nervous, he loved and trusted his brother but the vision thing still bothered him a lot. He followed Sam out the door to the front porch.

"Sam, stop , I think we are out of Bree's hearing . So do you want to tell me what is going on? or do you want to find a hill to go talk on because if memory serves me right there is a hill 20 minutes from here. "

"Dean, Bree she can't have these babies, she is going to die in child birth. There is no miracle cure for this ,nothing . She goes to the hospital during labor , we have to sit and wait then a nurse tells you she is gone. You just fall at Bobby's feet. " Sam blurted out and quickly regretted.

" Maybe , she can get a C-section, right that would curb the death sentence. If it was a carefully laid out plan, right. Hospitals do those al lthe time" Dean looked up at his brother hopefully .

"I don't know about that one Dean , I only know that in regular child birth she dies. Come on back to bed ,before the birds start chgirpping " Sam tried .

"Nah , you go ahead I want to sit out here for a little bit. "

Sam nodded as if he understood , but he didn't not by a long shot. Jess died one two three , not being thrown to the edge every time then brought back. Some thing evil killed Jess, not mother nature or God or who ever was in charge of life nad death. Sam opened and closed the door trying to be as quiet as he could , but Bree was already sitting up looking towards the door.

"He is outside on the porch , he said he was going to stay there for a while" Sam told her as he yawned climbing back into his bed. Bree nodded in his direction ,before grabbing her robe to go and get Dean. She had awoken to the lack of body heat on her back. She found Dean sitting right where Sam said he was , just staring out into space. Bree walked over to him, sat behind him, placing her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"This sucks" he said in an almost whisper.

Bree smiled despite how blue Dean was " I know baby, but we will get through this some how" she promised as she wrapped her arms around him and sat silently for a few minutes before shivering in the early morning air. Dean helped Bree stand up and led her back to bed, she was right they could get thought this ,they just had to figure out how.

Thank for stopping and reading this…..


End file.
